En Quidditchmatch
by Sjeherazade
Summary: En av tvillingarna är den enda som inte ligger i koma efter matchen mot Slytherin. Lee är den enda som vet vem av dem, alla andra är förlamade av chock och om någon skulle våga se det från en lite ljusare sida, blir han/hon bara tillsagd att sluta drömma.


**En quidditchmatch**

"Klonken uppfångas omedelbart av Katie Bell från Gryffindor, hon susar fram som en Örn där uppe. Hon är fantastisk. En snygg passning till Alicia Spinnet" plötsligt fick Lee Jordan ett skrattanfall, "Mina damer och herrar" skrek han, "det verkar som om Flint försöker skrämma Spinnet genom att visa kallingarna".

"Jordan!"

"Förlåt professorn men det såg så roligt ut". Lee refererade som vanligt matchen, under McGonagalls övervakning. Marcus Flint, slytherins lagkapten, hade, under enorma skrattsalvor från läktarna, lyckats dra upp byxorna igen. Matchen fortsatte och Flint fick tag i klonken.

"Se på fan, Flint fick tag i klonken".

"Jordan, inga svordomar".

"Förlåt professorn, hur som helst, Angelina Johnsson är alldeles under honom och … nu gled byxorna ner igen Flintis". Flint rodnade och tappade klonken som slog i marken efter att ha fallit förbi en gapskrattande Angelina och en lika gapskrattande Adrian Puecy. Oliver Wood fnissade och såg sedan menande på sin ena slagman Fred Weasley.

"Vi borde erbjuda den där Lee Jordan en hedersplats i laget", skrattade han.

"Ja eller hur" sa Fred medan han förgäves försökte hålla sig för skratt. Hans tvillingbror George skrattade så tårarna rann.

Flint hade begärt "time out", vilket gav gryffidorlaget lite extra tid att skratta åt honom, både Bole och Montague försökte hindra Flint från att flå Puecy levande för att han inte hade fångat klonken.

"Lägg av nu Mark", röt Montague, "det finns bättre sätt att vinna ett krig än att slakta halva armén".

Angelina Johnsson och Harry Potter flög närmare för att höra om time outen var över snart, de hörde Flint säga

"Okej, från och med nu följer alla planen", "och det gäller särskilt er två", tillade Flint och tittade på Derrick och Bole med en blick som helt tydligt sa " annars ska ni minsann få med mig att göra". Med dessa ord flög Flint iväg, han flög förbi Harry och Angelina med ett nästan vänskapligt leende och pekade på ett nytt bälte som han tagit på sig för att hindra byxorna från att åka ner. Till sin besvikelse såg Flint hur de båda gryffindorspelarna började skratta igen, värre än förut. Flint flög fram till dem och stod stilla i luften några sekunder. Sedan sa han: "Skratta ni medan ni kan", och så flög han iväg.

Flint vände sig om för att se vilken verkan orden hade haft, besvikelsen tilltog när han såg att båda hade börjat skratta ännu värre. Bole lade märke till lagkaptenens min och flög fram till honom, han blängde på Harry och Angelina.

"Bry dig inte om dem Flint", sa han, " de är Gryffindors, det behövs mer än så för att skrämma dem, de är för dumma för att bli rädda".

"Då ska vi minsann ge dem mer", sa Flint

"Vad sa du?" frågade Bole.

"Jag sa, följ planen" sa Flint och flög iväg…

Madam Hochs vissla ljöd, spelet var igång igen, Lee tog åter till orda.

"Flints brallor är äntligen lagade gott folk, spelet är igång igen, Montague har klonken nu, men han tappar den på grund av en dunkare ivägskickad mot honom av Fred eller George Weasley, jag kan inte säga vilken av dem men det var i alla fall snyggt jobbat, Katie har klonken igen, hon susar mot målringarna, men vänta, va i hela…" Lee fick plötsligt tunghäfta, Bole hade skickat tillbaka dunkaren mot den skyldiga tvillingen som kvickt som ögat skickade tillbaka den igen, de båda slagmännen skickade dunkaren mellan varandra med en våldsam kraft. Lee viste inte vad han skulle tro. Då plötsligt dök slytherins andre slagman Derrick upp från ingenstans alldeles bakom tvillingen. Som på ett trollslag fick Lee tillbaka talförmågan.

"FRED, GEORGE, SE UPP,"

Men det var förstås försent, Derrick hade tagit tag i tvillingen bakifrån och Bole skickade iväg dunkaren som träffade honom i pannan, han förlorade medvetandet omedelbart och Derrick slet av tvillingen från kvasten och lät honom falla. Nu började Derrick och Bole en vidrig liten lek som gick ut på att träffa den medvetslöse i huvudet med dunkaren så många gånger som möjligt innan han slog i marken. När tvillingen, vem av dem det nu var, landade blödde han rejält över hela kroppen, eftersom han inte bara blivit träffad i huvudet. Under tiden hade Flint och Montague fångat Katie Bell mellan sig och flugit in henne i en av deras egna målstolpar så hårt att hon också förlorade medvetandet. Under ett par sekunder hade Katie som fortfarande hade klonken under armen, på något vis, lyckats kasta den och göra matchens enda riktiga mål. Lee var en av få som såg det mirakulösa mål som Katie lyckades göra sekunden innan hon slogs medvetslös. Madam Hooch blåste i sin vissla och stoppade spelet.

"Två straffkast för Gryffindor", vrålade hon. Nu hade den andra tvillingen fått syn på sin brors livlösa kropp, som Collin Creevey ivrigt fotograferade. En kort stund efteråt kunde Collin ta bilder av båda Weasleytvillingarna, den enes ansikte var täckt med tårar och den andres av blod. Oliver, Angelina, Alicia och Harry landade vid Fred och George, det var vidrigt. Wood visste inte riktigt vad han skulle säga, tillslut fick han ur sig att det kanske var klokast att fortsätta men den ickemedvetslöse tvillingen hörde honom inte.

"Hur kunde det här hända? Du hade ett slagträ i handen, din idiot! GEORGE VAD TUSAN VAR DET SOM HÄNDE?" Fred hade börjat snyfta okontrollerat. Det var Alicia som slutligen fick fart på honom igen.

"Fred, borde vi inte försöka hämnas genom att vinna matchen? Wood suckade lättat.

"Ja", sa han och lyfte sin ena hand, "för George hade nog velat det?"

"För George och Katie" skrek Angelina och la sin hand på Olivers.

"FÖR GRYFFINDOR" vrålade resten av laget, de slog ihop sina händer och flög upp i luften och intog sina positioner igen. Angelina gjorde de båda straffkasten, utan problem, ett mål för Katie och ett för George. Spelet fortsatte. Lee återtog megafonen och samtidigt tog lärarna med sig de livlösa gryffindorspelarna till sjukhusflygeln.

Lee blev förstås väldigt glad över att McGonagall var borta så han kunde kommentera matchen som han ville. Men han var inte den enda som var glad.

"Alicia Spinnet har klonken" började Lee, men plötsligt blev Alicia träffad i bakhuvudet av en dunkare som Bole skickade mot henne. Alicia hann inte känna något, hon tappade bara medvetandet och föll. Madam Hooch blev också träffad innan hon hann blåsa i visslan och stoppa matchen igen. Puecy fick tag i klonken och Fred skickade iväg den andra dunkaren mot honom. Puecy tappade klonken till Angelina, men hon fick aldrig tag i den. Montague och Flint hade kastat sig över henne och slitit henne av kvasten, men hon höll sig envist kvar ända tills Derrick sände iväg en dunkare mot henne, den träffade henne i magen och hon tappade taget. Slytherinjagarna släppte taget om henne och med ett hjärtskärande skrik föll Angelina mot marken. Hon både hörde och kände hur benen bröts när hon träffade marken innan hon uppslukades av mörkret. På andra sidan av planen fick Bole in en fullträff på Harry, i nacken, precis som Alicia slocknade Harry direkt, vilket var lyckligt för honom, eftersom han bara av farten, susat in i en ravenclawläktare som han slog i flera gånger under fallet mot marken, vilket orsakade honom en hel del extra frakturer och blåmärken. I tumultet, och jublet från slytherinanhängarna, som uppstått när "pojken som överlevde" föll hade dunkaren försvunnit. Detta var Fred smart nog att utnyttja, han räknade först alla gryffindorspelare som var kvar, och fann till sin fasa att han och Wood vad ensamma. Fred flög fram mot Wood i en förvånansvärd fart för en så gammal kvast, och hann precis rädda honom från Derricks dunkare. Både Fred och Oliver visste att spelet var förlorat, det enda de kunde göra var att ge upp, men de ville inte ge upp, det ville inte Slytherinlaget heller. Hela laget hade samlats runt Fred och Wood, den försvunna dunkaren var tillbaka och vaktaren Bletchley hade beväpnat sig med Georges slagträ och med detta fick han in en fullträff alldeles ovanför Freds hand. Fred skrek till av smärta och tappade slagträt som slungades iväg och uppfångades utav Montague.

"Är ni rädda nu gryffindors?" frågade Flint hånfullt. Malfoy fick ett skrattanfall.

"ALDRIG" vrålade Fred och Wood i en mun!

"Då så" sa Bole lugnt och skickade iväg en dunkare mot Wood. Då gjorde Fred något mycket modigt, och extremt obetänkt. Han hade inget slagträ, men han hade en arm så han slog iväg dunkaren med armen som slagträ, det räddade Oliver för ögonblicket men nu var Freds ena arm bruten och den andra behövde han till att hålla sig kvar på kvasten med. Därefter kom båda dunkarna mot Fred, en träffade axeln och en i ryggen, Fred började hosta blod. Nästa dunkare träffade Wood i huvudet, han var ute ur spelet precis som alla de andra. Flint grabbade tag i Fred som hjälplöst såg på hur hans sista lagkamrat föll ner på marken och blev liggande. Flint ville inte ge sig.

"Är du rädd nu då?", frågade han Fred.

"Inte för dig" sa Fred så lugnt han förmådde för smärtan och mörkret som han kände var på väg. Flint tappade tålamodet.

"Gör slut på Gryffindorlaget" befallde han och höll fast Fred ännu hårdare så det skulle bli lättare att sikta. Fred såg hur Bole skickade iväg sin dunkare mot honom och beredde sig på smärtan med en lugn min, men då hände något oväntat. Dunkaren exploderade mitt i luften. Slytherinlaget och Fred stirrade på fläcken där dunkaren hade försvunnit. Sekunden efteråt kom förklaringen.

"KOM NER HIT ALLIHOP" skrek professor Dumbledore som nu var på ett uselt humör.

**Slytherinlaget är diskvalificerat**

Lärarna hade kommit tillbaka och stod nu och stirrade upp mot den tomma luften och på alla medvetslösa elever som låg utspridda över hela planen. Slytherinlaget och Fred landade bredvid dem och steg av kvastarna, Fred ramlade omkull på grund av skadorna. Professor McGonagall föll på knä bredvid honom

"Det här … är det mest… SLYTHERNLAGET ÄR DISKVALIFICERAT!" fick Dumbledore fram. När han lugnat ner sig lite såg han ner på Fred, "Jag antar att du får ta hand om priset" sa han "50 poäng var". Det var för mycket för Fred, han bröt ihop totalt, han tänkte på hur glada de andra hade varit nu när de trots allt hade vunnit, och på George som nu inte längre syntes till, och på de andra som fortfarande låg där orörliga och inte kände till utgången, och Katie som hade gjort ett sånt snyggt mål trots att hon kanske anade vad som skulle hända. Fred hade sett det målet strax innan han fått syn på George. "Och om Dumbledore bara hade kommit tillbaka några sekunder tidigare, Fred knöt händerna, så hade Wood fortfarande varit medvetande". Fred kunde inte hålla tillbaka tårarna längre, han var ensam kvar och det gjorde så ont i honom. McGonagall försökte med några uppmuntringsbesvärjelser, men ingen var tillräckligt stark. Hon såg hjälplöst på professor Flitwick som genast vände blicken mot marken. Dumbledore hade vänt sig till slytherinlaget igen.

"Mina herrar, jag tror att professor Snape vill ha ett snack med er", Snapes vanliga kärlek till sina elever var som bortblåst. Han var så arg att han nästan började gråta värre än Fred.

"Följ med mig", sa han genom sammanbitna och gnisslande tänder. Slytherinlaget följde efter Snape ut från arenan och upp mot slottet.

"PROFESSOR FLITWICK" en ravenclawflicka kom springande med gråten i halsen.

"Vad har hänt Lisa?", frågade Flitwick, lycklig över att få något annat att tänka på än att han inte kunde hjälpa McGonagall. Flitwick följde med Lisa eftersom hon nu grät så häftigt att hon inte kunde få fram ett ljud. De andra lärarna sprang fram till de medvetslösa eleverna och försökte få liv i dem, Sprout undersökte Alicia, McGonagall undersökte Angelina, Oliver och madam Hooch som hade hamnat ungefär en halvmeter ifrån varandra. Dumbledore och Hagrid sprang fram till Harry. Men det var lönlöst att försöka väcka dem.

"Vi får väll skicka iväg dem också till St. Mungos" sa Dumbledore uppgivet. Hagrid lyfte försiktigt upp Harry från marken och bar iväg honom med professorn i hälarna. Hagrid lade ner Harry bredvid Angelina, Oliver och madam Hooch. Himlen öppnade sig och släppte ner ett litet lätt duggregn, bara tillräckligt för att skölja bort blodet från de skadade. Dumbledore snyftade till när han såg det, "så vackert" tänkte han, "så onödigt", så hörde han springande fotsteg och vände sig om. Flitwick var tillbaka med Lisa och en rawenclawprefekt som bar på något.

"En ravenclawflicka blev träffad i huvudet av en dunkare", berättade han sorgset. Hennes vänner säger att det var samma dunkare som träffade Harry.

"Dunkaren som försvann?" frågade Dumbledore. Prefekten lade ner flickan på marken bredvid de andra. Det började regna igen, bara tillräckligt för att skölja bort blodet från henne. McGonagall stirrade på Dumbledore, som skakade på huvudet. Då började det brinna i Dumbledores ficka och han skyndade sig att tömma den på papper, pappret sprängdes och förintades, så när som på några bokstäver som singlade ner på marken och bildade A-R-I-A-N-A. Sedan slutade det regna.

När madam Hooch föll förstod Lee vad som höll på att hända, men han kunde inte göra något, chockad såg han på hur Harry, Alicia och Angelina överfölls, och hur Fred hjältemodigt använde sin arm som provisoriskt slagträ för att rädda Oliver. Lee kunde inte få ur sig ett ljud och hade därför slutat kommentera matchen.

När rektorn förkunnat att Slytherin inte skulle få spela mer på hela året drog Lee en lättad suck och sjönk ner på läktaren med ryggen mot planen, för att samla sina tankar.

Ron och Hermione hade också hört att Slytherin var diskvalificerade, men ingen av dem hade uppfattat något mer.

"Det här… det här händer bara inte" stammade Hermione "Det här händer bara inte Ron, det är bara en dröm" fortsatte hon. "ja så måste det vara, en dröm".

"Jag tycker förstås att det är en väldigt verklig dröm Hermione" försökte Ron men rösten sprack för honom flera gånger. Efter att ha lugnat ner sig något och tänkt lite på saken fortsatte han medan han stirrade ut över slagfältet. "Det här var inte quidditch, det liknade mera ett schackparti".

"Jag önskar att du hade spelat med Gryffindors färger" sa Hermione som mindes hur Ron hade räddat henne och Harry med just ett schackparti innan de hade räddat de vises sten förra året.

"Någonting känns så fel" sa Parvati som stod bakom Ron och Hermione.

"Fel, vad menar du med det, sju av våra vänner är borta…" Ron tystnade medan innebörden i hans ord gick upp för honom, han kunde inte titta på planen längre utan valde att titta på Ginny istället. Ginny hade tagit ett stadigt tag i en medaljong hon hade runt halsen, hon snyftade, men det kom inga tårar. I bakgrunden satt fler gryffindorelever med samma uppsyn, en del hade svimmat, några hade kräkts eller kräktes fortfarande, Ron kunde inte se på henne heller.

"Jag tror att det är något mer som har hänt" hörde han Parvati säga. Ron tittade åter ner över spelplanen, han bara tittade och tittade och slutligen kräktes han över Dean Thomas som också såg ut över förödelsen. Dean lade armarna om Ron utan ett ord, och fortsatte titta.

Lee hade hämtat sig lite, han kände att han måste ner och prata med sin kompis men han hade faktiskt känt Fred och George i många år. De älskade varandra, om han eller någon annan skulle säga fel namn nu… Lee vågade inte ens tänka tanken. Han tog fram en bit pergamentpapper ur fickan och vecklade ut det, varefter han tog fram sin trollstav och petade på det.

"Jag lovar och svär att jag har något fuffens för mig" sa han samtidigt som trollstaven nuddade pergamentet. Ute på quidditchplanen syntes en liten skylt med namnet Frederick Weasley. Det var allt Lee behövde veta just nu. Han sprang ner till Fred.

"FRED", ropade han "hur är det med dig".

"Bättre än med de andra i alla fall" svarade Fred som faktiskt hade hämtat sig ganska bra, han försökte till och med driva med Lee.

"Hur vet du förresten att jag inte är…" Fred gav upp, han kunde inte ens tänka på George, det var för smärtsamt. Lee upptäckte detta och höll upp marodörkartan framför sin vän. Fred förstod, Lee hade sett vem han var på marodörkartan.

"Färdig med fuffens" sa Lee och petade till kartan igen och stoppade undan den. "Om det är till någon tröst", började Lee tveksamt, "så tror jag att George skulle vara mycket stolt över dig om han hade sett vad du gjorde för Wood". Fred blinkade till för att inte börja gråta igen, det han hade gjort för Wood hade inte varit till någon hjälp, han hade bara skadat sig själv. Tillslut sa han ändå.

"Jag är stolt över George också", men sedan kom han ihåg att det som hänt var Georges fel och att han inte alls hade någon anledning att vara stolt över George, två slagmän skulle ha klarat av slytherinlaget men inte en ensam, han fortsatte. "Hur kunde det hända Lee?" Lee tvekade, han hade ingen större lust att berätta att George blivit fasthållen av Derrick, han blev räddad av rektorn.

"Jordan, ta med dig Weasley upp till sjukhusflygeln" befallde han. Lee skakade av sig minnet av George och Derrick.

"Kan du stödja på benen Fred?", frågade han

"Ja men min arm gör väldigt ont", svarade Fred. Just när Lee fått upp Fred på fötterna kom Percy "problemet" springande mot dem.

"George, hur är det med dig?". Lee kände hur hans kompis var nära att ramla och bli liggande igen. Han skyndade sig att ta ett stadigare tag i honom och gav sedan Percy en menande blick och sa lågt:

"Hur det är med George är kanske ett lite väl känsligt ämne just nu Percy". Percy insåg sitt misstag och skyndade sig att säga:

"Förlåt Fred, det var inte meningen, jag visste inte… det är lite svårt att skilja er åt, ni ser trots allt likadana ut"

Det hjälpte inte, den här gången var Percy tvungen att hjälpa Lee att hålla Fred kvar i stående ställning, detta hade räddat Lee från att skratta åt Percy, han hade nämligen låtit precis som tvillingarna gjorde när de fortsatte på varandras meningar. Percy sänkte blicken till Freds brutna arm.

"Får jag se på den där?" frågade han och lyfte försiktigt upp sin brors arm. Fred grimaserade och jämrade sig, det gjorde rejält ont. Tillslut suckade Percy.

"Den är verkligen bruten" sa han "Vänta lite" tillade han när Fred och Lee började gå där ifrån. Han tog av sig bandet som han hade fäst sitt prefektmärke på och hjälpte Fred att stödja upp armen med bandet som mitella. Varken Fred eller Lee trodde sina ögon, Percy hade inte ens tagit bort prefektnålen från bandet, han hade bara sprungit iväg för att se hur det stod till med sin medvetslöse rumskamrat Oliver Wood.

"Nu fortsäter vi" sa Lee bestämt, "Så får vi åtminstone ha en frisk lagmedlem i sällskapsrummet inatt". Men det blev inte som Lee hade tänkt sig. Den eventuella förlusten av George gjorde Fred psykiskt instabil så han måste stanna kvar på sjukhusflygeln över natten.

Lee gick ensam tillbaka till gryffidortornet. Det var en helt annan känsla än vanligt att öppna porträtthålet och gå in i sällskapsrummet. Stämningen var helt förstörd, den var inte glad och livad som den brukade vara efter en vunnen quidditchmatch, den var spänd och olustig. Eleverna gick förbi varandra utan att ens se varandra, de var som zombies, ingen sa ett ord på hela dagen, ingen gick ner till vare sig lunchen eller middagen och klockan åtta kom professor McGonagall in.

"Förlåt mig!", sa hon efter att hon klivit in genom porträtthålet, "men får jag tala med Parvati Patil ett ögonblick?". Parvati kände hur alla kalla kårar i världen gick utefter ryggraden på henne och hon började kallsvettas, men följde ändå med professor McGonagall ut, utanför porträtthålet. Några minuter senare, minuter som för de andra gryffindoreleverna kändes som flera timmar, kom Parvati tillbaka in följd av professor McGonagall. Parvati hade tårar i ögonen och kastade sig genast i famnen på sin väninna Lavender Brown och grät förtvivlat.

"Jag vill att prefekterna kommer till ett möte klockan två imorgon" sa McGonagall och gick ut igen med gråten i halsen. Porträtthålet stängde sig och gryffindoreleverna lämnades åter ensamma med sin sorg, sin oro och sin förtvivlan.

**Fred får veta sanningen**

Klockan tio nästa dag var allt lika kaotiskt som kvällen innan, om inte mer. Ingen hade velat sova i sovsalarna och därför var sällskapsrummet fullt av filtar, täcken och kuddar.

Det var förstås ingen som hade sovit, det gick bara inte och trots att klockan var mycket redan, så var det ingen som hade hälsat på Fred i sjukhusflygeln, för det var ingen, varken Lee eller någon annan, som hade lust att svara på eventuella frågor. Det var bara Fred och Parvati som hade lyckats gråta en liten stund, alla andra var bara förlamade av chock. Sex av dem bävade dessutom för det kommande prefektmötet klockan två. Ingen av dem hade lust att gå dit, inte ens Percy.

Den som hade sovit minst av alla var Parvati, hon hade inte ens gått och lagt sig. Lavender hade förstås burit ner hennes sänglakan men Parvati hade bara suttit och stirrat in i elden, hela natten, utan ett ord.

Plösligt svävade en uggla in i tornet. Lee tog emot den utan att ens titta på dem. Den hade ett exemplar av "The Daily Prophet". Lee sträckte sig efter en silversikel att ge till ugglan, men den hade redan flugit iväg. När Lee såg efter ugglan, slog det honom plötsligt att ugglorna kunde komma med värre meddelanden än tidningen. Lee tittade i alla fall ner på första sidan och stelnade till. Från en bild på förstasidan stirrade slytherinlaget ut mot honom, alla gjorde grimaser och pekade finger och annat larv. Ovanför bilden stod rubriken:

_Slytherins quidditchlag diskvalificerat för ett år!_

Och under bilden stod det:

_Jag var tvungen att statuera ett exempel, det här får aldrig hända igen_

_Albus Dumbledore/rektor för Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom _

Lee slog upp tidningen och fick genast ögonen på en bild av Fred. Under bilden stod det:

_Frederick Weasley, den enda medlemmen av Gryffindors quidditchlag som inte för närvarande ligger medvetslös på St. Mungos._

Lee kände för att gråta, men det var inte lönt, tårarna vägrade att komma. Istället läste han rubriken.

_Sex Gryffindorelever och en Ravenclawflicka slogs sanslösa under vansinnesmatchen på Hogwarts_

Gråtklumpen i Lees hals växte. Det här hade inte hänt, det hade det bara inte, om han nöp sig i armen skulle han vakna, det skulle han. Av en händelse tittade Lee upp och fick syn på Parvati som fortfarande satt och stirrade in i brasan. Var det inte någonting som var konstigt med henne? Lee gick fram och petade till Parvati som genast föll ihop till en liten hög på golvet.

Lavender skrek och sprang fram till henne. Percy slängde sig mot bordet och gömde ansiktet i sina armar, medan han mumlade, "inte en till, inte en till". Plötsligt fick Lee syn på något på tidningen han just slängt ifrån sig.

C. Warrington.

Lee kokade av ilska, de små Slytherinkräken…

Lee bestämde sig för att inte tänka färdigt den tanken. Han tittade på klockan, den var två. Prefekterna lämnade gryffindortornet för att gå till mötet, Lee följde efter dem genom porträtthålet. Han hade bestämt sig för att hälsa på Fred.

"Jag förklarar härmed mötet öppnat", sa Dumbledore, "och jag förväntar mig att alla vet varför vi är här" fortsatte han och tittade Slytherinprefekterna rakt i ögonen. "Nå" fortsatte rektorn, "är det någon av er som har lust att kalla det här för en olycka?"Två Slytherinprefekter nickade fånigt. Percy observerade detta och kände hur tålamodet sakta höll på att rinna ur kroppen på honom.

"Ni kanske skulle lära er konsten att ducka" föreslog en Slytherinpojke i Percys ålder. Percy klarade inte mer.

"Ja vi kanske borde lära oss att ducka", sa han lite nedslaget. Sedan fortsatte han i normal, men stigande samtalston, "Och ni borde kanske läsa regelboken en extra gång" en av Slytherinflickorna skulle just avbryta honom, när han plötsligt skrek rakt ut. "FÖRESTEN VAR DET INGEN OLYCKA, DET VAR RENA JÄVLA MISSHANDELN OCH DET VET NI MYCKET VÄL" och med dessa ord brast Percy Weasley i gråt. Slytherinprefekterna flinade.

"Å, va modigt, jag har faktiskt aldrig sett en gryffindor gråta förut, är det kanske ett mirakel?" Sa den slytherinflicka som Percy just avbrutit. Nu fick även en av Percys äldre kollegor nog, han försökte inte ens vara lika samlad och lugn, som Percy hade lyckats vara till en början, utan började skrika direkt.

"NU ÄR DET NOG" han slog båda nävarna i bordet och reste sig sedan upp, gick fram till Percy och la sin hand på hans axel, medan han hela tiden såg till att ha ögonkontakt med slytherinprefekterna. "Ni har rätt, det här är ett mirakel och det här är en av de modigaste personer jag känner", sa han och klappade Percy på axeln dels för att trösta honom och dels för att alla skulle förstå att det var honom han talade om. Så fortsatte han. "Jag ska avslöja en hemlighet för er, varenda gryffindor i hela skolan vill inget hellre än att gråta just nu. Men vi kan inte, varför inte? Jo därför att vi är så MODIGA OCH STOLTA!". Han tittade ner på Percy som fortfarande snyftade hejdlöst med huvudet gömt i armarna på bordet. "Det här är ett under i klass med att ett spädbarn lyckades besegra ni – vet – vem, men det begriper väl inte såna som ni", sa han och gick mot dörren. "Jag tänker inte prata med er längre, det är bara slöseri med ord, tid och energi."

Gryffindorprefekterna tågade ut ur rummet allesammans, siste man smällde ingen dörren så det ekade. Dumbledore satt tyst en stund, och sedan sa han:

"Jag kan tyvärr inte säga så mycket annat än att ni har gjort er väl förtjänta av deras hat" och sedan gick han också ut tätt följd av lärarkåren, hufflepuffprefekterna och ravenclawprefekterna. Mötet var slut.

När Lee Jordan kom in i sjukhussalen såg han Fred ligga och stirra upp i taket, fortfarande tårögd och trött. När han fick syn på Lee hälsade han snabbt och återgick sedan till stirrandet.

"Hur är det med dig?", frågade Lee.

"Bättre än med de andra" svarade Fred entonigt. Och satt sig upp i sittande ställning. "Det här händer inte, det gör det bara inte", sa Fred delvis till Lee och delvis till sig själv. Sedan sjönk han tillbaka mot kuddarna och började gråta igen, tårarna ville aldrig ta slut. Lee, som var en god lyssnare och en god vän, satt hos honom många timmar.

"Du Fred" sa Lee när Fred hade lugnat ner sig. "Jag tror, att det går bra" stammade han. Det där lät inte så bra, tänkte han bistert, Fred hade redan börjat deppa igen.

"George, vad tänkte du på?" mumlade Fred för sig själv samtidigt som han tittade bort från Lee, då förstod Lee äntligen.

"Vad menar du", frågade han bestört, "George är en fantastisk slagman och det vet du mycket väl". Lee förstod nu att han hade sagt A och snart skulle vara tvungen att säga B om inte madam Pomfrey kom och körde ut honom, vilket han innerst inne bad en stilla bön att hon skulle göra, han hade ingen lust att vara den som måste säga B.

"Du vet mycket väl vad jag menar", snyftade Fred "George kunde inte ens skydda sitt eget huvud".

"Struntprat" avbröt Lee, lite högre än han hade tänkt sig, han stod inte ut med att höra någon prata illa om George, särskilt inte Fred. Fred tittade oförstående på sin vän och Lee förstod att han inte kunde skjuta på det lägre, det var dags att säga B, han såg sig förgäves om efter madam Pomfrey och sedan…

"Fred", sa han

"Ja" sa Fred och sedan blev det tyst en stund. Lee såg sig om efter skolsystern en sista gång. Sedan bröt han tystnaden igen.

"Jag vill bara att du ska veta att George inte hade en chans i världen", Lee svalde innan han fortsatte. "Han hade ingen chans, eftersom… Derrick höll fast honom". Först trodde Fred att det var ett dåligt skämt, men det fanns ingen lögn i Lees ögon.

"Du menar… började Fred, "Du menar alltså att… DERRICK OCH BOLE FÖRSÖKTE MÖRDA MIN BROR", vrålade Fred.

Lee nickade och tog fram ett kort som han fått av Collin, och räckte över det till Fred. Fred stirrade på kortet, det var alltså sant.

"DE TÄNKTE ALLTSÅ TA IHJÄL OSS ALLIHOP", fortsatte Fred, DE DÄR… Fred började snyfta igen. Hans hjärna började projicera bilder som aldrig förr, bilder på George, Oliver, Harry, Alicia, Angelina och Katie. Han kände att han ville vara ifred, så han såg Lee rakt i ögonen och skrek: UT.

Lee protesterade inte, han förstod mycket väl att Fred behövde vara ensam nu, och egentligen hade han ingen lust att ha sällskap själv heller.

När Lee stängde dörren efter sig började Fred att storgråta, han hade aldrig tänkt skrika åt Lee och han saknade honom redan, han hade så dåligt samvete. Han satte sig upp igen och tittade mot den stängda dörren.

"Lee kom tillbaka" skrek han, tystnaden var hemsk, men det värsta var ändå vetskapen om att Derrick hade hållit fast hans tvilling som därför inte hade kunnat försvara sig mot dunkaren och därför låg i koma på St. Mungos. Fred önskade att Lee ville komma tillbaka, han kände ett starkt behov av någon som ville hålla om honom och trösta honom. Lee kom inte tillbaka så Fred la sig ner i sängen igen och stirrade upp i taket. Av någon underlig anledning kändes det ändå bättre nu. Bilderna av lagkamraterna i hans huvud var fortfarande kvar och eftersom han var ensam började han prata med dem.

"Jag är stolt över dig George, du är trots allt inte någon usel slagman som inte kan skydda ditt eget huvud" I Freds fantasibild log George mot honom en sekund och tittade sedan ner på sina fötter. Harry tog tag i Georges arm och kramade honom och Oliver och Katie suckade och tittade bort. Alla såg gråtfärdiga ut. Tillslut stod Fred inte ut längre, han klev upp ur sängen, tog fram ett fotografi av hela laget och fotot han fått av Lee och gick fram till fönstret.

"Ollie, Angie, Katie, Harry, Alicia… George, om det så blir det sista jag gör, ska jag hämnas på slytherinslöddren för var de har gjort mot er" sa han och såg från lagfotot till fotot på George och Derrick. George gjorde verkligen vad han kunde för att ta sig ur greppet. Fred såg på sin tvillingbrors panikslagna ansikte och undrade om han visste vad som höll på att hända.

Sekunden efteråt kom Madam Pomfrey in och körde honom i säng.

Fred tog fram lagfotografiet igen, alla log mot honom. Han själv höll upp sin tumme mot honom. Med en sista blick på Georges leende ansikte, somnade Fred och sov enda tills nästa morgon.

**Percy får ett uppdrag**

Lönndörren till Gryffindors sällskapsrum öppnades och Fred Weasley kom in. Fred möttes inte av några hurrarop, allt var tyst.

Lee satt uppflugen i ett fönster och stirrade ut, rakt fram, på ingenting. Percy hade tårar i hela ansiktet, de rann fortfarande. Hermione lekte med en mobil av flaskkorkar och teskedar. Ginny satt och svalde och kramade sin lilla amulett i handen. Ron lyssnade på trollkarlsradion i Deans hörlurar. Dean rörde planlöst om med eldgaffeln i brasan. Seamus satt bara och glodde på de andra utan att egentligen se dem. Det var som om ingen hade upptäckt Fred. Och han var lika glad för det, för han hade en sak som han måste göra och det gick inte om Percy fick reda på det. Han smög upp till tvåornas rum och började leta genom Harrys saker. Planen som Fred hade kokat ihop var, helt enkelt, att låna Harrys osynlighetsmantel, smyga ut till en obevakad eld och ta sig till St. Mungos med hjälp av flampulver. Det var en järv plan men han måste få se hur illa det var med George.

Första delen av operationen gick nästan för enkelt. Fred tog på sig osynlighetsmanteln medan han var kvar i rummet och smög därefter ner i sällskapsrummet igen.

Där stötte han på det första problemet, Percy hade satt sig mitt i dörren och det fanns inget sätt att sa sig förbi utan att knuffa till honom. I vanliga fall skulle han inte ha något emot att knuffa sin storebror, men just nu ville han inte till något pris bli upptäckt.

Då öppnades porträtthålet och McGonagall kom in.

"Prefekterna har möte om en halvtimme." Fred var räddad, och sedan hände det absolut sista Fred trodde han skulle få uppleva. Percy sjönk ihop ännu mer än förut och stönade klart och tydligt.

"Varför ska just jag vara prefekt… Den perfekta Percy, som Fred och George brukar prata om… Varför just jag." Sedan trillade ännu en tår nerför hans kind och han reste sig upp och gick fram till ett tomt fönster och tittade ut. Detta kom Fred att tänka på en sak som han inte tänkt på tidigare. Percy, Ron och Ginny var faktiskt i samma situation som han själv. De skulle kanske också förlora en bror. Sedan tänkte han på Bill och Charlie, vad hade de fått veta.

"Det var en sak till", återtog McGonagall. Det blev dödstyst i sällskapsrummet. McGonagall kom till saken.

"Oliver Wood har vaknat", stämningen blev genast lite bättre ända tills Seamus kom att tänka på en sak.

"De andra då, de är väl fortfarande medvetslösa "…

"De andras tillstånd är fortfarande… livshotande", suckade McGonagall tungt och gick sedan ut igen, samtidigt som hon torkade bort något vått ur ögonen. Den sorgliga och deprimerande stämningen var tillbaka, alla hade redan glömt den glada nyheten. Fred passade på att smita ut i sällskapsrummet. Men när han kommit till mitten och skulle kliva över den apatiska Parvati, råkade han stöta till bordet som hon låg under så att en trave böcker föll ner och landade alldeles för nära. Fred skyndade sig att ta några steg därifrån så att ingen skulle känna att han var där när de skyndade dit för att se om Parvati var okej.

Efter att han fått veta att det inte hade hänt något allvarligt med Parvati (hon hade överhuvudtaget aldrig märkt att något nästan hade träffat henne i huvudet) fortsatte Fred ut ur tornet och satte fart mot närmaste spis.

Där stötte han på ännu ett problem, han hade inget flampulver. "Okej Fred du får helt enkelt gå till en annan spis." Efter att han hade undersökt fem eldstäder slog det honom att de kanske inte ens användes till transport av människor. Fred var beredd att ge upp, när han plötsligt kom att tänka på en person. Snape. Han borde ha lite flampulver undanstoppat. Fred gick in i en hemlig gång som gick ner till Snapes klassrum. Han hade lektion för ett gäng slytherinettor. Bra, tyckte Fred, då var Snape upptagen med dem. Det var inte alls svårt att finna pulvret och smita ut igen. Snart snurrade Fred med en oändlig hastighet iväg till sjukhuset St. Mungos.

I Gryffindors sällskapsrum blev Ron plötsligt väldigt blek. Under loppet av 3 sekunder kunde Hermione se hur Rons ansikte blev blekare och blekare och hur han började darra mer och mer. På tre sekunder hade Hermione sett hur Ron såg allt sjukare ut, rest sig upp och rivit av honom hörlurarna och skakat liv i sin halvt avsvimmade kompis.

"Ron, Ronald vad står på."

"Hermione", väste han. "En av du – vet – vems farligaste kumpaner har rymt från azkaban och flera vittnen har sett honom gå in på St. Mungos".

I en handvändning hade den dystra och gråtfärdiga stämningen i Gryffindors sällskapsrum utbytts mot ren, lamslagen panik. Ingen visste efteråt exakt vad vem hade sagt eller hört eller gjort. Det var helt enkelt som att falla ner i ett svart, mörkt hål.

Fred tog inte ens av sig osynlighetsmanteln. Han satt bara stilla och betraktade sin blåslagna tvilling. Hans ansikte var så lugnt och så fridfullt att det såg ut som om han bara sov. Han hade inget stort skrubbsår över halva ansiktet som Wood eller märken efter småstickor som Harry eller ett jätteblåmärke som Katie. Nej, Georges ansikte var helt oförstört, efter vad Fred kunde se, George hade nämligen ett bandage lindat runt pannan och Fred vågade inte lossa på det för att se hur illa skadad han var.

När Fred suckade och strök George över bandaget, tyckte han rätt som det var att han hörde något och tittade upp. En man stod vid fotändan till Harrys säng med en trollstav riktad mot honom. Fred, som fortfarande hade osynlighetsmantel på sig, reste sig försiktigt upp och tog fram sin egen trollstav utifall den skulle visa sig nödvändig. Det gjorde den.

"Din lilla stackare, " sa mannen till den medvetslöse. "Jag fattar inte hur du besegrade min mästare", varken Fred eller Voldemorts tjänare märkte när osynlighetsmanteln föll till golvet. "Men du kommer aldrig att kunna tala om det för mig heller. Du kommer aldrig att vakna mer"…

Fred förstod vad som höll på att hända och höjde trollstaven, precis i rätt tid.

"AVADA"…

"EXPELIARMUS"

Fred hade lyckats avväpna honom, men han kastade sig efter trollstaven på golvet. Fred släppte sin egen trollstav och hoppade på honom och försökte hindra honom från att komma åt den. Men Fred var fortfarande lite mör efter quidditchmatchen och insåg snart att han inte hade skuggan av en chans.

Oliver Wood som låg och halvsov, och Katie Bell som låg på gränsen mellan medvetslöshet och vanlig sömn vaknade och satte sig upp för att se vad som hade stört deras lugn och ro. Så snart de såg att Fred var i slagsmål med någon som kämpade för att komma åt sin trollstav på golvet, slog båda larm genom att både trycka på "hjälpknapparna" och skrika på hjälp.

Snart var rummet fyllt med botare och aurorer. Fred tog sig upp på fötterna och haltade fram till Harrys säng. Harry såg exakt lika fridfull ut som förut, han såg inte ut att ha en aning om att han just hade överlevt ett mordförsök.

"Vem var det där?". frågade Fred den botare som stod och undersökte hans kompis.

"Han var en av du-vet-vems allierade." Svarade han.

"Nej" sa Fred och kände hur han blev blek i ansiktet.

"Din lagkamrat mår bara bra Frederick… nåja lika bra som han gjorde innan i alla fall" sa botaren i ett försök att lugna ner Fred. Fred suckade, och gick iväg för att plocka upp osynlighetsmanteln och sin trollstav.

"Fred, hur kom du hit?"

Fred snodde runt och fick syn på rektorn.

"Förlåt, jag var bara tvungen att se hur det var med George"

"Och det är jag glad att du gjorde Fred", sa Dumbledore. "Tack vare det har du kanske räddat ett liv ikväll, " Fred slog ner blicken …"och det verkar som om du fick ännu en glad nyhet att berätta för dina kamrater" fortsatte rektorn och såg på Katie som hade lagt sig ner igen men ändå verkade hyfsat pigg. Dumbledore såg på Fred och upptäckte att hans blick var fäst på George. Detta oroade honom väldigt mycket.

Fred följde med Dumbledore till en vagn utanför, där inne satt Hufflepuffs och Ravenclaws quidditchlag. De tittade upp och fick syn på Fred när han kom in och slog sig ner i ett hörn. Fem minuter senare hade Dumbledore också kommit dit. Ingen sa något förrän vagnen, som var osynlig för mugglare, var på väg till Hogwarts igen. Då börjare Dumbledore tala som en gammal lärare brukar prata.

"Nå ravenclaware och hufflepuffare, varför tror ni att jag ville att ni skulle se det här." Frågade han. En av ravenclaws slagmän såg på Fred och svarade:

"Därför att det lika gärna kunde vara vi"…

"Just precis Duncan, " Dumbledore såg på eleverna och fortsatte "Ta vara på det ni har, och berätta om det här besöket för alla som vill lyssna, det kanske kan vara till hjälp för dem som behöver det".

Fred knep bara ihop ögonen, höll för öronen och önskade att Dumbledore kunde sluta prata strunt och göra nått åt alltihop.

Senare på kvällen efter ett prefektmöte som varat i nästan fyra timmar, hade Dumbledore fortfarande inte släppt Fred och George ur tankarna. Det var dags att avrunda mötet. Gryffindorprefekterna såg alla ut som om de skulle spricka om de inte fick komma därifrån.

"Ja mina vänner, klockan är fem, dags att gå och äta middag" sa Dumbledore glatt för att försöka få upp stämningen. "Percy, jag vill tala med dig" sa han sedan innan Percy hann försvinna. Percy suckade och satt sig ner igen. När Percy och Dumbledore äntligen var ensamma frågade han:

"Percy, känner du till Parvati Patil?".

"Nej" svarade Percy, han visste naturligtvis att det fanns en Gryffindorflicka som varit apatisk sedan den där skandalmatchen, men han visste inte hennes namn.

"Hon går i Gryffindor, samma årskull som din bror Ron", förklarade Dumbledore. "hur som helst, hon har en enäggstvilling. Det är den där Ravenclawflickan som blev skadad under matchen"

"Och vad har det med mig att göra?", frågade Percy som nu började känna sig illa till mods.

"Jag vill att du söker upp henne och Fred innan det händer en olycka" sa rektorn rak på sak. "Försök få dem att förstå att George och Padma inte är hjälpta av att de försöker skada sig själva, tvärt om, om George och Padma vaknar och någon måste ge dem nyheten att deras tvilling är död, kommer det att ta död på dem också. Tvillingar fungerar så. Och vi behöver inte ens säga att de är döda, det räcker med att de frågar efter dem och de inte kan komma".

Percy hade faktisk önskat, många gånger, att Fred och George ville dö, men nu när han förstod hur nära det var att hans önskan skulle slå in, kände han sig illamående.

"Jag ska tala med dem" sa Percy beslutsamt.

"Jag är glad att du vill det", svarade Dumbledore "Jag ska nog överväga att välja dig till försteprefekt nästa år". Percy kände sig jättestolt och ivrig att gå tillbaka till Gryffindortornet och leta reda på Fred och Parvati. Men innan någon av dem ens hade rest sig upp, knackade det på dörren och Hufflepuffprefekten Cedric Diggory flåsade in.

"Rektorn, en Gryffindorflicka har försökt ta livet av sig.

**Godric Gryffindors vrede **

Percy, Cedric och Dumbledore sprang iväg mot trappan utanför stora salen. Ett stort antal elever hade samlats i ett hörn. Dumbledore och de båda prefekterna trängde sig fram till en liten tolvårig flicka som låg livlös på golvet efter att ha hoppat från våningen ovanför, på skoluniformen bar hon en bricka som föreställde ett lejon mot en bakgrund av rött och guld. Percy tog fram en liten bok som alla prefekterna hade. I den fanns det bilder och namn på alla elever i deras elevhem. Men Percy brydde sig inte om att försöka leta efter en bild som liknade flickan som låg på golvet, han gick direkt till registret och slog upp Parvati Patil… Bingo. Percy hade aldrig känt sig så misslyckad. Det fanns bara en sak att göra…

"Diggory, se till att hon kommer till sjukhusflygeln!" sa Percy och sprang iväg.

"Vad ska du göra då?" ropade Cedric efter honom.

"Jag ska se till att det inte blir några fler självmordsförsök!"

Diggory verkade förstå för han ställde inte fler frågor. Percy sprang så fort han kunde upp till Gryffindors sällskapsrum för att finna Fred. Men utanför porträttet tvekade han, tänk om Fred inte var där inne. Nej så fick han inte tänka. Han gav den tjocka damen lösenordet och sprang in. Till sin lättnad fick han genast syn på Fred som låg och halvsov i en soffa.

"FRED", skrek han och sprang fram till sin bror. Fred satte sig upp och tittade förvånat på Percy. "Du fattar inte hur jag är glad att se dig, inte för att jag fattar det själv heller förresten." Fortsatte Percy samtidigt som han försökte sluta flåsa. Fred fattade inte ett dugg.

"Percy, lugna ner dig och berätta vad det är som har hänt" sa Fred.

"Det, det är en sak jag vill be dig om, du vet, den där apatiska flickan, hon försökte ta livet av sig nyss, jag vill att du lovar att du inte försöker göra samma sak."

"Varför skulle jag göra det?". frågade Fred och såg på Percy som om han blivit galen.

"Därför att…" började Percy men hejdade sig för att hämta andan. "Därför att hon har en enäggstvilling." sa Percy.

"Percy nog för att jag också har en sådan men"…

"Fred hennes tvilling är den där ravenclawflickan som slogs medvetslös under matchen" avbröt Percy. De orden slog ner i Fred som en blixt.

"Jag lovar", sa han, men rösten svek honom. Han gick tillbaka till det fönster han suttit i sedan han kommit hem från sitt besök i St. Mungos.

Percy lade ansiktet i händerna och började åter stirra rakt fram, med en obehaglig känsla av att han bara gjort det värre. Klockan var åtta på kvällen innan han reste på sig igen för att gå ut och patrullera i korridorerna för att ha någonting att göra. Ingen syntes till så han hajade faktiskt till när han hörde Nästan huvudlösa Nicks röst bakom sig.

"Varför så dyster Percy" Percy hade ingen lust att prata med honom så han valde att hålla tyst och fortsatta gå.

"Vet inte"

"Det ordnar sig säkert ska du se, de är tillbaka här innan du hunnit säga, något som tar oerhört liten tid att säga."

"Det säger du, kommer de tillbaka som om inget hade hänt eller tror du att DU kommer att få fler rumskompisar?" Nästan huvudlösa Nick svarade inte. Percy fnös och fortsatte genom korridoren. Nicholas lämnade Percy ifred och Percy bestämde sig för att gå tillbaka till elevhemmet när han plötsligt stod öga mot öga med sin flickvän, Penelope Clearwater.

"Penny, vad gör du uppe så här sent?".

"Patrullerar, jag är också prefekt, minns du det?". Percy stirrade ner på golvet.

"Ja visst ja"

"Mår du riktigt bra Perce? Det var så hemskt när du började gråta under det där första mötet efter quidditchmatchen, hur är det i Gryffindors uppehållsrum nu egentligen?"

"Gryffindor?"

"Ja, Gryffindor, ditt elevhem, kommer du inte ihåg det heller?"

"Penny, vad är mod?"

"Va?"

"Vad är mod, du går ju i Ravenclaw så det borde vara en enkel fråga för dig." Penny satte sig ner på en bänk och drog med sig Percy.

"Varför frågar du det?"

"Jo, det är den där Sorteringshattens svamlande som har fastnat i hjärnan på mig, om vi i Gryffindor är så modiga, varför är vi plötsligt livrädda för varenda uggla." Penny trodde inte sina öron.

"Gryffindors som är rädda för ugglor?" frågade hon för att få Percy att fortsätta prata. Percy stirrade ner på sina händer, tårarna rann igen och han fick knappt fram svaret.

"Varenda uggla Penny"… Percy hejdade sig för att snyfta till. "Varenda uggla kan innehålla ett brev… där det står att någon av våra kompisar är borta för alltid". Penny tittade på honom.

"Allihop?". Frågade hon

"Wood har vaknade till ett litet tag men ligger i koma igen" berättade Percy. "Stämningen i vårat sällskapsrum är helt vriden Penny. Vi går förbi varandra utan att ens se varandra, ingen sover i sina sängar längre alla har burit ner sina täcken i uppehållsrummet, ingen pratar med någon annan om det inte är absolut nödvändigt och Fred, du vet slagmannen som kom undan, han sitter hela tiden uppflugen i ett fönster och stirrar ner mot quidditchplanen, det är precis som om han väntar sig att hans lagkamrater skulle komma tillbaka när som helst som om ingenting hade hänt och vet du vad som är värst?".

"Nej"

"Jag saknar dem" snyftade han "Ollie som alltid är så engagerad och flitig, Angelina som alltid är trygg och som alltid tröstar den som är ledsen, Katie som alltid har ett snällt ord till alla, Alicia som alltid är så påhittig och fylld av idéer, Harry som har den underbara egenskapen att man blir glad bara man befinner sin i samma rum som honom när han är glad, okej hans andra humör smittar tyvärr också av sig, och så Fred och George de må vara stökiga, jävliga, retsamma och bryter regler hit och dit men de är ändå mina bröder och jag saknar dem, George kanske inte ens kommer tillbaka." Percy gömde ansiktet i händerna.

"Men du Percy, mitt elevhem är ju också drabbat"… började Penny men Percy avbröt henne.

"Ja just ja, Padma Patil! Hon har en tvillingsyster, Parvati, som går i Gryffindor". Den informationen chockade Penny mer än något annat Percy hade att berätta.

"Hur har Parvati tagit det", frågade hon med en näst intill sprucken röst.

"Hon hoppade…" Percy kunde inte få fram mer och började gråta igen.

"Så hon är död"

"Nej hon klarade sig, hon ligger uppe i sjukhusflygeln" snyftade han fram. Penny drog till sig Percy och kramade honom. Percy grät fortfarande och Penny ställde inga fler frågor till honom. Hon tänkte bara på de stackars Gryffindoreleverna, när skulle deras elände ta slut? Räckte det inte med att hela quidditchlaget hamnade på sjukhus? Varför måste de sluta i självmordsförsök? När Percy hade lugnat ner sig kom Penny plötsligt ihåg hans fråga.

"Percy, jag tror att det som skiljer gryffindors från alla oss andra är att ni kan kontrollera er rädsla. Jag tror inte att man är modig bara för att man aldrig blir rädd. Såna människor finns inte.". Percy slutade att gråta men torkade inte bort tårarna. Penny höll fortfarande om honom. Efter att Percy tänkt igenom vad Penny hade sagt reste han sig upp.

"Tack Penny, nu måste jag gå till uppehållsrummet.".

"Vad ska du göra där"

"Jag ska försöka få mina kompisar och sluta deppa"

"Jag hade hoppats på att du skulle säga att du skulle gå och sova, du skulle behöva det vet du"

Percy log mot henne och sprang iväg mot grupprummet för att en gång för alla ta död på stämningen efter matchen.

Det visade sig svårare än Percy hade trott att vända den negativa inställning som vuxit sig allt starkare under den senaste veckan. Han hade använt exakt samma ord som Penny men när han talat färdigt sa Seamus:

"Okej och hur hjälper det våra kompisar att vi är modiga?" Percy insåg genast att han hade rätt och satt sig ner i soffan för att deppa, men nu reste sig Fred upp.

"Det är klart att det hjälper" sa han. Sedan berättade han om sin resa till St. Mungos och hur den hade räddat Harry från den förrymda dödsätaren. (Fred hade totalt glömt bort händelsen).

"Du räddade alltså livet på en som kanske kommer att dö ändå" sa Ginny utan att ta blicken från sin lilla amulett. Fred satt sig i fönstret igen. Percy såg att han tittade mot quidditchplanen igen, det verkade otänkbart att de någonsin skulle höras ett skratt i gryffindortornet igen tänkte han.

"Men tänk om han vaknar, tänk om alla kunde komma tillbaka igen" sa Hermione.

"Har du inte insett att det där bara är önsketänkande Hermione" sa Dean och såg in i hennes ögon. Hermione slog ner blicken.

"De är borta, de är bara att inse" sa Lee både till sig själv och till alla de andra. "Det är förbi med dem, de kommer inte tillbaka…"

"KAN DU SLUTA NÅGON GÅNG" vrålade Ron förtvivlat.

I två timmar satt de och stirrade in i väggarna, taket, golvet, varandra, elden och tillslut hörde de en uggla som knackade på fönstret där Fred satt och väntade på sina lagkamrater. Alla hajade till vid ljudet och när de fick syn på ugglan började var och en skaka i hela kroppen. Ingen ville släpa in den. Ugglan fortsatte att picka på fönstret, men alla hade bestämt sig för att ignorera den. Efter en oerhört lång kvart med ugglans pickande i öronen kom ett annat ljud plötsligt, en röst från en genomskinlig man som varken var levande eller spöke.

"_Vad är det med er, är ni rädda för en vanlig uggla"_ Ingen svarade, de stirrade bara på den ovanliga mannen mitt i rummet och gapade.

"Vem är du" frågade Dean som var en av dem som hämtat sig först.

"_Godric Gryffindor, låter det bekant, jag har kommit tillbaka från de dödas rike för att ta reda på vad i hela fridens namn ni håller på med, jag har aldrig valt mina elever efter hur snabbt de springer från postugglor, om ni inte vågar öppna det där fönstret, vad gör ni då i mitt stolta elevhem."_

"De borde väl du veta som valde ut oss" sa Ron utan minsta tecken på att vilja rycka upp sig.

"_NU RÄCKER DET, NU VILL JAG ATT ALLA NI TAR ER I KRAGEN OCH RYCKER UPP ER, GÖR NÅGOT ÅT ALLT DET HÄR, SÄG DE DÄR SLYTHERINSLÖDREN EXAKT VAD NI KÄNNER, ELLER HAR NI GLÖMT ATT DET ÄR DE SOM BÄR ANSVARET FÖR ATT ERA VÄNNER KANSKE DÖR."_

"Men vad hjälper det, de ger dem inte livet tillbaka…" sa Hermione och började nästan gråta. Men hennes min lyckades inte smälta Godric.

"_Om era vänner dör av det här, tror ni att någon av dem hade velat att ni satt här och tyckte synd om er själva för alltid? Tror ni inte att de skulle ha velat att ni gick vidare med era liv?"_ Hermione kunde inte hålla tillbaka tårarna längre, inte någon annan heller. För första gången grät varenda en av dem. Godric log.

"_När ni är färdiga kan ni väl släppa in den där ugglan, det regnar faktiskt ute."_ Sa han och tittade på ugglan. Fred öppnade fönstret och gav ugglan lite vatten och solrosfrön och tittade sedan på medan den åt.

"Det finns bara en sak att göra" sa han.

"Vadå" frågade några av dem som slutat snyfta i en mun. Fred hade plötsligt kommit ihåg vad han hade lovat vännerna på fotografiet medan han låg i sjukhusflygeln.

"Hämnd."

"Är inte det att gå för långt"… Percy hann inte prata färdigt förrän alla var ute ur sällskapsrummet. Percy tittade först på sina fötter och sedan på Gryffindors ande.

"Jag är galen va?"

"_Javisst, du tillhör ju mitt elevhem eller hur_" svarade Gryffindor och blinkade åt Percy med ena ögat. Percy skrattade och sprang iväg efter de andra och såg inte när Gryffindors ande försvann.

Det tog inte ens en minut förrän alla hade satt på sig skoluniformerna och trängt sig ut ur porträtthålet och när alla hade tagit sig ur satte de iväg mot slytherins sällskapsrum. Om de nu skulle säga vad de tyckte var det lika bra att göra det så fort som möjligt. Efter en liten tids väntan fick de syn på en slytherinprefekt som avslutade sin patrull och gick iväg till sällskapsrummet för att gå och lägga sig. De följde efter honom till ingången till deras sällskapsrum. Collin som var minst smög sig så nära han vågade för att höra lösenordet "rent blod". När Collin kom tillbaka och berättade skrattade Hermione till.

"Det hade vi väll kunnat räkna ut själva"

Till deras stora lycka var det två dörrar och alla kunde stå innanför den andra utan att synas, på så vis kom alla in och Fred kunde räkna till tre innan de störtade in, detta höjde överraskningsmomentet. Fred tittade försiktigt fram bakom nästa dörr och såg till sin förtjusning att ganska många var uppe.

"Då så, ett, två, tre" på tre slet Fred upp dörren och gick in tätt följd av alla kamraterna. Effekten skulle inte ha blivit större om de hade haft högafflar och facklor med sig. Slytherineleverna förstod först ingenting. Lucian Bole var den förste som återfick talförmågan.

"Vad tusan ska det här föreställa? Vad gör ni i vårat sällskapsrum?"

"Desamma som ni har gjort i vårat sällskapsrum varje stund efter den där dagen för snart en vecka sedan" svarade Lee och log mot honom.

"Ingen av oss har varit i erat sällskapsrum, vi skulle aldrig drömma om att sätta en fot där" sa Pansy Parkinson och rynkade förfärat på näsan.

"DET HAR NI VISST, DET HAR INTE GÅTT EN ENDA SEKUND UTAN ATT VI HAR TÄNKT PÅ VAD NI HAR GJORT MED VÅRA KOMPISAR" skrek Neville och stirrade henne rakt i ögonen.

"Så ni kom hit för att få upprättelse, ni vet att ni inte får vara här inne?" sa Daphne Greengrass

"Om ni inte var så fega av er skulle vi kunna mötas därute i dagsljus, vi skulle gärna slippa vara i det här MASKBOET" bet Hermione av.

"Hur vågar du tala så till en renblodig Granger" sa Malfoy

"DET VAR DROPPEN" vrålade Fred "men tack för att ni hade ett så förutsägbart lösenord" tillade han och log mot Flint. Flint reste sig upp och gick fram till honom.

"Du tycker visst att du är smart" väste han fram

"Jag tycker att Hermione är smart" vid de orden blev Flint illröd i ansiktet.

"Om du inte tar tillbaka det slår jag ihjäl dig"

"Förlåt jag hörde inte det sista"

"Håll klaffen Fred" sedan vände han sig om mot sina egna vänner med ett flin och fortsatte "Ha äntligen slipper vi vara rädda för att säga fel namn" han vände sig åter till Fred "eller hur Fred, nu när George är död kan vi kalla dig för Fred hela tiden och du kan inte låtsas att du inte är honom" Flint och de andra slytherineleverna började skratta. Fred föll ihop på sina knän och blev sittande. Flint såg det och fortsatte reta honom.

"FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED"

"HAN ÄR INTE FRED, JAG ÄR FRED" ingen hade upptäckt när de kom in men när de vände sig mot dörren fastnade deras blickar på George Weasley som fortfarande hade huvudet inslaget i flera bandage, bakom honom stod även Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet och Harry Potter.

"Jasså jag är död" fortsatte George "Jag känner mig faktiskt ganska levande"

Det var svårt att säga om det var gryffindoreleverna eller slytherineleverna som var mest chockade av nykomlingarna. Fred var den som första fick tillbaka talförmågan.

"GEORGE" Fred, Percy, Ron och Ginny sprang fram till George och kramade om honom.

"Och vi har faktiskt med oss en liten present till slytherinslöddren" George log och sekunden därefter hade Wood, Harry och Alicia hjälpts åt att bära fram en låda. George sparkade upp den med den fot som gjorde minst ont, innehållet bestod av en klonk, en kvick, två dunkare och slagträn. Harry och Katie hjälptes åt att släppa lös dunkarna och med slagträna i händerna gick Weasleytvillingarna tillsammans men Wood och Alicia till attack mot slytherineleverna. De övriga gryffindorarna bröt sönder några stolar och använde stolsbenen som slagträn.

Tjugo minuter senare lämnade de slytherins sällskapsrum och gick till sitt eget. Nu kunde alla gråta, av glädje. Fred och George hade lagt armarna om varandra och vägrade släppa varandra, som om de var rädda att den andra skulle försvinna. Harry, Ron och Hermione gjorde samma sak, Percy och alla andra sjätteklassare klängde på Wood som om de inte hade setts på ett helt decennium. De kvinnliga lagmedlemmarna kunde knappt gå för alla klasskamrater runt omkring dem heller. Lee Jordan gick bakom Fred och George, glad över att se dem tillsammans igen. Lavender kom plötsligt att tänka på en sak.

"Harry, är Padma också tillbaka?"

"Ja"

"Härligt, jag måste gå och berätta för Parvati" Lavender sprang iväg till sjukhusflygeln och de andra fortsatte till sällskapsrummet där McGonagall väntade på dem. "Percy, blev allvarligt chockad över att se henne där och förstod att hon kände till att de hade varit i ett annat elevhems sällskapsrum.

"Professorn, jag kan förklara" McGonagall fick ett förvånat uttryck i ansiktet.

"Vad är det ni kan förklara Mr Weasley?" frågade hon men hon väntade inte på svar "är alla här?"

"Nej Lavender gick till sjukhusflygeln för att berätta för Parvati att Padma är tillbaka." berättade Hermione. I samma stund öppnades porträtthålet igen och Lavender kom in, hennes ansikte var likblekt och hon snubblade flera gånger innan hon slutligen satt ner i en fåtölj. McGonagall kunde inte titta på henne så hon vände sig till resten av eleverna.

"Jag önskar att jag hade bättre nyheter nu när alla äntligen är tillbaka, men… Parvati är död."

**Ginnys önskan **

"Det är inte sant, varför var hon tvungen att hoppa? Såg ingen av er att hon gick ut" frågade George morgonen därpå. Percy som kom ihåg var Dumbledore hade sagt om tvillingar och deras sätt att fungera tillsammans hade tagit över Freds fönster och tittade mot platsen där allt hade börjat. Han undrade om Padma var stark nog att hantera chocken. Alla hade flyttat upp till sovsalarna igen. Sällskapsrummet började se ut som vanligt igen, förutom en hög med blommor som låg utspridda där Parvati brukade ligga. Lavender hade inte sagt något på hela dagen, hon hade inte ens lämnat tornet för att plocka en blomma, hon hade plockat en av klängrosorna som klättrade ända upp till fönstret där Percy nu satt och glodde.

Plötsligt bröts tystnaden av McGonagall och Dumbledore som kom in genom porträtthålet.

"Slytherineleverna säger att ni var i deras rum och misshandlade dem inatt" sa McGonagall "de kräver att vi tar av er alla elevhemspoäng men"… McGonagall tittade på Dumbledore och lät honom fortsätta.

"Vi har bestämt oss för att blunda för det och skriva en rapport till trolldomsministeriet om en fyllfest i slytherins sällskapsrum istället" Dumbledore sänkte blicken till blommorna på golvet, drog fram trollstaven. Det kom några blixtar ur den och sedan låg fyra vita rosor överst i högen. McGonagall trollade fram en bukett liljor och sedan gick lärarna ut.

Harry såg på liljorna och rosorna som lärarna trollat fram, alla var vita, han undrade om det fanns någon anledning och om det vita symboliserade något. Blomman han hade plockat var mörklila och hade bundits fast med ett vitt sidenband tillsammans med en vit blomma från Hermione och en gul från Ron. Harry tittade på buketten som de plockat på Hagrids bakgård.

Under dagen kom McGonagall in till dem flera gånger med blommor från Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw. Lavender som läste namnen på alla blommor som kom från Ravenclaw blev alltmer orolig för att Padma inte skickat någon och när McGonagall kom in nio på kvällen och alla blommorna hon hade med sig var från Hufflepuff frågade hon äntligen.

"Jag har dragit mig för den frågan ska du veta" hon såg Lavender i ögonen. "Padma blev hämtad till psyket tidigare idag, förmodligen kommer hon aldrig att tala mer och hon blir nog kvar där"

"Hur länge" frågade Lavender. Mcgonagall svarade inte. Percy och Lavender började nästan gråta igen men tårarna vägrade komma, igen.

Neville la ut de nya blommorna över de gamla och satte sig vid dem för att titta på dem, efter en stund såg han upp på Ginny som precis lät sin medaljong glida ur fingrarna och falla ner i den andra handen. Neville hann se formen på medaljongen och hajade till.

"GINNY"…

Alla tittade på Neville som plötsligt sken som en sol och nästan skrattade. Ingen sa något så Neville fortsatte.

"Ginny, den där medaljongen, det är en önskemedaljong, du har kunnat stoppa det här hela tiden." Ginny tittade på den.

"Okej, vet du hur man använder den" frågade hon. Ginny såg på Neville med en hoppfull min.

"Jag tror att du bara håller i den och tänker" svarade han "Men säg det inte högt"

Ginny tog tag i amuletten, alla tittade med spänning på henne, hon slöt ögonen och tänkte "Jag önskar att det här aldrig hade hänt…

Neville… Neville vakna. Ron och Dean försökte skaka liv i Neville en tidig lördagsmorgon men Neville verkade inte ha någon större lust att kliva upp.

"Lägg av, det är inga lektioner idag" fräste Neville och öppnade ögonen och såg att hans kompisar redan var fullt påklädda.

"Nej, men det är quidditch" sa Ron. "Gryffindor mot Slytherin, kommer du ihåg."

"Javisst ja" sa Neville och klev upp, klädde på sig och tog några steg mot dörren.

"Neville kolla" Neville snodde runt för att se efter vad Dean pekade på. En låda öppnades i hans nattduksbord.

"Ska du inte kolla vad den vill" frågade Seamus och tittade Neville i ögonen.

Neville gick fram och tittade in i lådan. Den var tom förutom en guldmedaljong i form av en kolibri. Neville plockade upp den och höll upp den så att alla skulle kunna se den.

"Vad är det`?" frågade Harry och rörde vid den.

"Jag fick den av min farmor, hon berättade för mig vad det var en gång men jag lyssnade väl inte som vanligt"

"Nähä!" sa Ron roat.

Neville såg på den igen och sedan sa han. "Vet ni, jag har nog inte tillräckliga magiska krafter för att använda den, vad det nu är för något, jag ger den till Ginny. På något sätt känns det som om hon är den rätta ägaren.".


End file.
